How did I fall in love with you?
by Mandi-girl
Summary: Kinda a sequal to discoveries. A break from a long story, this is a song fic about Zach and April. Please read discoveries before you read this. You won't understand if you don't.


Hey alls! Okay, this is kinda a sequel to Discoveries. Another real sequel is coming soon. I'm debating with ideas, but I got bored in class and decided to write this. I wanted something creative, so I turned it into a song fic. It's my first one, so please review! And it's really sweet. This shows the sensitive side to Zach (god he's hot!).I don't own Zach(I really wish!), but I do own April, she's my gal. I don't own the song either, though it's so pretty, I wish I had the mind to write it. Anyways! On with the story!!  
  
*** Means the song starts, *** also ends it  
  
  
  
How did I fall in love with you? by: Mandi girl  
  
Zach paced back and forth. He tried to free his mind of the chaos it was going   
through. In his mind he was debating whether or not he should go through with his plan.   
He sighed, giving in to his heart, and picked up the phone. He dialed the digits he had   
been longing to for a long time.  
  
  
*** "Remember when,  
We never needed each other,  
The best of friends,  
Like sister and brother?  
We understood, we'd never be  
Alone." ***  
  
  
"Hello?" the voice on the other line answered. Zach's heart began to pound.  
"Hey, April. I was wondering," What Zach really wondered was if she could hear the tremble in his voice, "if you wanted to come over."  
"I was going to Crash with the girls tonight," his heart dropped, "But I'd rather come over. Be there in a sec!"  
Zach put the phone on its receiver. He breathed a sigh of content. Then he looked around the room. He needed to clean up, and fast.   
After a few desperate minutes of cleaning, Zach made some popcorn and laid it out on the table. He sat down and clicked on the television set.   
  
*** "Those days are gone,  
Now I want you so much,  
The night is long,  
And I need your touch.  
Don't know what to say,  
Never meant to feel this way,  
Don't wanna be,  
Alone tonight." ***  
  
  
Zach sat on the couch and thought about April. They had always been really close at Maticore as kids. She was always so mature, and she always thought ahead. These were the first two things that caught Zach's attention.  
He remembered the night of the escape. Lord knows that he would have given up his life to get her out. However, she refused to go with him. He remembered the pain of leaving a friend behind.  
Ten years later Zach had been recaptured. He expected to be questioned. He expected to be watched all the time. What he did not expect was to find April transformed into a beautiful, mature young woman.   
Now he had found her again. He tried to deny his feeling whenever he saw her, and whenever he didn't, but he couldn't any longer. He just had to get it out and tell her.  
  
*** "What can I do,  
To make it right?  
Fallen so hard,  
So fast this time.  
What did I say?  
What did you do?  
How did I fall,  
In love with you?" ***  
  
The doorbell rang. Zach tensed up, and finally got up. He opened the door to a smiling April. ~ God I love it when she smiles. No don't think that Zach!~ "Come on in, April."  
April walked in, smiling. Her long black hair swayed with every step she took. Zach watched as she sat down on his couch. He soon broke out of his daze and joined her on the couch.  
"So, what's up?"  
"Uh, nothing really. You've just been so busy with work, we're trying to find Lydecker and the others, we just..."  
"We don't have a lot of time to talk." April finished.  
"Yeah,"  
April nodded, then smiled, "If you really want to know . . ."  
Zach tried to listen to her, he really did. He just couldn't take his attention off her eyes.  
  
*** "I hear your voice,  
And I start to tremble.  
Brings back the child that,  
I resemble.  
I cannot pretend,   
That we can still be friends,  
Don't wanna be,  
Alone tonight." ***  
  
Zach looked for April. He couldn't find her. Then he realized that somewhere in her conversation she said the word bathroom.  
~ I can't love her. I can't get attached, I can't! I was taught to be a leader, to move on. Everything I learned goes against this. But then, everything I am starting to believe says this is right. Yes, I think this is very right. I have to tell her. Even if, I hate to think it, she doesn't want me like I want her. ~  
  
  
*** "What can I do,  
To make it right?  
Fallen so hard,  
So fast this time.  
What did I say?  
What did you do?  
How did I fall,  
In love with you?" ***  
  
Zach heard the bathroom door open and shut. He stood up to meet April's eyes. April looked at him.  
"Zach, what's up? You've acted odd all night long."  
  
*** "Oh, I want to say this right,   
And it has to be tonight,  
Just need you to know.  
I don't wanna live this lie,  
Don't wanna say good-bye,  
With you I wanna spend,  
The rest of my life!" ***  
  
"What's wrong?" April repeated.  
"Nothing. I just, need to tell you something."  
April laughed and pushed Zach playfully, "You can tell me anything, silly! Shoot."  
"I love you."  
April stood silent.   
"I've loved you since our second meeting at Maticore. Ever since I realized how grown up you were, how beautiful you are."  
April looked at him for a moment. Then she ran and wrapped her arms around him, shocking him. "I'm so happy you said that!"  
"You are?"  
"Yes, because I love you too. I have since, well, same time as you."  
"I was so afraid you wouldn't love me."  
April looked at Zach lovingly, "Zach, if anyone saw what I see in you, they would fall in love also."  
Zach smiled as he brushed a strand of hair off April's face. He sighed contently, lifted her chin to meet his, and kissed her just as he had wanted to for so long, softly and passionately.  
  
*** "What can I do,  
To make it right?  
Fallen so hard, so fast,  
This time.  
Everything's changed,  
We never knew.  
How did I fall in love,  
With you?" ***  
  
THE END   
  
Good? Want me to stay away from song fics? Review and tell me how you feel 'bout this little fic. I have a 49:1 review ratio, and that's bad, so please review. I do appriciate them. Love to all!  



End file.
